Dark desires
by Lucielanor
Summary: Drabbles y One-shots pertenecientes a la serie 'El cuarto oscuro' de la Division 13 -Universo BSP- . Pasion, amor, deseo... Tan solo hay que dejarse arrastrar y sumergirse en el placer -Yaoi/Yuri/Het, Lemon- .
1. Predilection

_**Disclaimer: **Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:** Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes pertenecientes a la serie de 'El cuarto oscuro' de la División 13 del Sereitei. En ellas habrá profusión de **shonen ai, shojo ai, yaoi, yuri, lime, lemmon y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra y suene poco decente**. Asi que si no les gusta alguno (o ninguno) de estos contenidos, mejor no sigan leyendo. Si quieres saber más sobre el BSPverso, sobre la Division 13 o sobre El cuarto oscuro... __ Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

* * *

**PREDILECTION**

_**"Can't get enough of your heavy heart or face**__**  
**__**Don't let me down, I'll wipe you clean of the pain**__**  
**__**One more night of true love**__**  
**__**Will you ever be mine**__**?"**_

Nunca sería suficiente.

Noche tras noche se perdería a través de los interminables pasillos, cegado, irracional, dejando que sus pasos fueran guiados por el deseo que poco a poco lo invadía, llenándole por completo hasta que...

Hasta que las voces que intentaban disuadirle, alejarle de aquella habitación, quedasen ahogadas entre murmullos y gemidos entretejidos con el silencio. Hasta que su piel dejase de arder bajo la humedad de sus besos. Hasta que sus manos dejasen de temblar, refugiadas bajo su haori entreabierto.

Hasta que todo rastro de su propia ser quedase sepultado, ahogado ante la aplastante necesidad, escondido tras aquella pasión disfrazada de amistad.

Se detendría en el umbral, titubeante. Siempre aquella duda, siempre ese temor.

Ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

Esa voz profunda, calmada, beligerante, pronunciaría su nombre. Sin prisa. Saboreando cada sonido, anticipándose a su victoria.

- ¿Aiolos?

Silencio. No había necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra. No cuando el anhelo de sus cuerpos les impedía respirar.

La duda persistiría, tan solo unos instantes más. El tiempo suficiente para que Kage se adelantase, saliendo de la penumbra, las tenues luces del pasillo iluminando vagamente su contorno, sus ropas desabrochadas, su mirada profunda, su cabello desordenado.

Su sonrisa torcida, traviesa, orgullosa.

Enloquecedora.

Una invitación en toda regla.

Entonces le tomaría por la muñeca, suave pero firmemente, y le obligaría a internarse en la oscuridad de la habitación, a perderse con él en mundos prohibidos y desconocidos durante tanto tiempo.

Se quedaría quieto, respirando agitadamente cuando Kage se colocase frente a él, rozando su mejilla, su cuello. Inmóvil mientras su amigo se acercase aún más, haciendo desaparecer el espacio que los separaba.

Y cuando por fin dejase de jugar, de inquietarle, y capturase sus labios en un beso feroz y posesivo, lleno de sensualidad, su autocontrol desaparecería como por arte de magia.

Enlazaría sus brazos en torno a su cuello, estrechándole contra sí hasta que sus cuerpos estuviesen pegados, invadiendo su boca en una respuesta desesperada, bebiendo de ella como un náufrago que lleva meses a la deriva.

Y bajo su beso, bajo sus manos nerviosas, incontrolables, que acariciarían su piel, retirando las ropas que se interpusiesen en su camino, Kage sonreiría.

Sabría que habia vuelto a vencer.

Que Aiolos le pertenecería, que durante toda la noche su mirada, sus labios, sus caricias serían suyas.

Y mientras deslizase las manos sobre sus hombros, retirando la molesta tela, acariciando su pecho desnudo, bajando lentamente, deslizando sus manos y sus besos por su cuerpo, sería consciente de que podría disfrutar de una noche más de autentica pasión, de verdadero amor.

Hasta el amanecer, sería suyo.

--

Kage acarició su espalda desnuda, depositando sus labios suavemente sobre un punto especialmente sensible.

El calido aliento de su compañero sobre su piel provocó en Aiolos un estremecimiento que le sacó repentinamente de su mundo de ensueño.

- Dentro de poco amanecerá.

- Quédate esta noche.

- Sabes que no puede ser.

- Quédate.

Y una vez más, sin decir nada, Aiolos recogería su ropa y volvería a vestirse cuidadosamente, abandonando la estancia sin volver la vista atrás.

Porque sabría que entre las sabanas Kage le estaría mirando. Rogándole con los ojos que esta vez fuese diferente. Que se quedase allí, con él.

Porque no quería enfrentarse a la realidad. No quería enfrentarse a su amigo, a su compañero.

A su amante entre las sombras, entre las cuales permanecería para siempre.

Y Kage recuperaría su gesto habitual, ese que siempre le acompañaba durante las horas de luz, hasta que volviesen a encontrarse en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto.

Pero hasta que la noche llegase, seguiría interpretando su papel. Era un buen actor. Jamás dejaría caer la mascara.

Hasta que llegase el día en que venciese, en que ganase la batalla definitiva.

Ese día, su sonrisa mostraría su verdadera predilección.

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Mi primer drabble 'yaoi'!! En serio que me ha costado lo mio (y eso que los personajes son dioxxxx!!), más que nada porque aparte de hacer bastante que no escribo un fic 'serio' y de no haber tratado este tema (al menos no tan 'seriamente'), he escogido un tiempo verbal que no se ni como se llama, pero es dichosamente dificil. Además, creo que le he dado vuelta y media a los personajes, aunque creo que en general el resultado es aceptable (a mi me gusta, vaya). La estrofa inicial, por cierto, pertenece a la cancion 'Predilection', cuyo autor creo recordar que es Yamaguchi Kappei, aunque no estoy segura. Si a alguien le interesa la cancion, estaré encantada de enviarsela por mail.  
En fin, espero que les guste a los protas (que son kawaiisss!!), a las fangirls locas que me esperan en la divi y a demas mirones. A todos vosotros va dedicado.  
Espero que os guste el fic que inaugura El Cuarto Oscuro de la divi!! Y ya sabeis que los reviews siempre hacen felices a las autoras. Besazosssss!_

**_Ela :)_**


	2. 24

_**Disclaimer: **Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:** Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes pertenecientes a la serie de 'El cuarto oscuro' de la División 13 del Sereitei. En ellas habrá profusión de **shonen ai, shojo ai, yaoi, yuri, lime, lemmon y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra y suene poco decente**. Asi que si no les gusta alguno (o ninguno) de estos contenidos, mejor no sigan leyendo. Si quieres saber más sobre el BSPverso, sobre la Division 13 o sobre El cuarto oscuro... __ Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

* * *

**24**

_**Nunca olvides quien eres en realidad.**_

Siempre se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de aquella mujer. Notaba como algo se removía en su interior cada vez que sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en ella.

Nadie se atrevería jamás a tildarla de tímida. Quizás en otros tiempos hubiese retirado la mirada de inmediato, ocultándose de todo y ante todos. O puede que incluso hubiese respondido a su gesto de fría indiferencia con una mirada de desdén.

Pero no ahora. Y desde luego, no en ese lugar, que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y para mejor. Pasaba tanto tiempo en el cuartel de la División 13 como en el suyo propio, y aunque nadie que la conociese mínimamente pondría en duda el espíritu de 11 que latía en su interior, comprendía, apoyaba y disfrutaba tanto como la que más del estilo de vida de sus compañeros de la 13.

Precisamente por eso no comprendía como una división como aquella, todo fiesta y desmadre, había llegado a tener como fukutaicho a una persona tan seria, tan recta, tan… gélida como lo era Melange Konoe.

Había oído hablar mucho de ella. Una de esas niñas mimadas de la nobleza, criada entre flores y nubes de algodón desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Alguien que no conocía lo que era el sufrimiento, el trabajo duro, el tener que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir lo que deseas. Seguramente habría entrado en una división tan importante como la 13 por mediación de alguno de sus ilustrísimos parientes y, una vez dentro, habría tenido el camino allanado para ascender hasta la cima.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tenía que decir a su favor que sus amigos jamás hablaban mal de su fukutaicho. De hecho parecían apreciarla sinceramente, a pesar de ese aire cuasi-divino que parecía desprender por cada poro de su piel.

Vale, sería una tía estupenda y todo lo que ellos quisieran, pero a ella no la engañaba. Conocía a la gente como ella y sabía que sólo era agradable mientras necesitaba a los demás para algo. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que ahora, mientras charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigos de la 13, sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla, Melange no apartó la vista. Parecía estar analizándola muy atentamente, y Ari volvió a estremecerse. '¡Maldita sea!', exclamó para sí, devolviendo a la mujer una mirada que a todas luces quería decir "Déjame en paz". Pero la fukutaicho hizo caso omiso de su mirada y continuó vigilándola atentamente hasta que la paciencia de Ari terminó por agotarse.

Parece que iba a tener que decirle unas cuantas palabritas a esa mujer.

Nadie acosa a un 11 y sale indemne.

* * *

Ari Arakawa, de la División 11. La conocía mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Melange analizaba cuidadosa y detenidamente a cada ser, shinigami o ryoka, que tuviese relación directa o indirecta con su división. Hasta el momento, nadie había podido poner en duda la eficacia de su meticulosa atención a los detalles, así que cultivaba su afición por la observación con el mayor de los cariños.

Y por lo tanto, no había podido pasar por alto aquella mujer impetuosa e irreflexiva que pasaba más tiempo en la División 13 que algunos de sus propios miembros. Era imposible ignorar aquellas llamativas orejas y aquella cola gatuna paseando de arriba abajo por el cuartel, acompañando en sus correrías a esos irresponsables que eran sus compañeros, y que parecían disfrutar desquiciando a su fukutaicho.

Así pues, siempre velando por los intereses comunes (y no por su curiosidad innata, como esa insidiosa voz interior se esforzaba en recordarle insistentemente), había investigado cuidadosamente a Ari, cada etapa de su vida, cada problema, cada éxito, cada fracaso.

El resultado la había dejado francamente sorprendida.

La chica no había tenido para nada una vida fácil. No es que valorase especialmente el esfuerzo personal, porque para Melange el trabajo duro era una obligación para toda persona; sin embargo, que después de tantos malos tragos siguiese conservando esa despreocupación y esa alegría la intrigaba.

La intrigaba hasta el punto de no poder dejar de observarla, atenta a cada gesto y cada movimiento, intentando averiguar lo que la hacía tan diferente a los demás, tan especial.

Estaba tan concentrada en su propio mundo que no se percató de que el objeto de sus más profundos pensamientos se hallaba frente a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de profundo disgusto.

- ¿Querías algo, Arakawa-san? – preguntó con su voz más indiferente, su preferida, de la que estaba tremendamente orgullosa, pues jamás dejaba traspasar nada de lo que sentía o pensaba.

- Me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento con usted a solas, Melange-fukutaicho – inquirió Ari con una voz que delataba que estaba tremendamente molesta.

Melange alzó una ceja con algo remotamente parecido a la sorpresa al oír su tono. ¿A que venia ese mal carácter? Puesto que era una 11, no esperaba que se destacase especialmente por su delicadeza ni su compostura, pero no creía haberle hecho a esa mujer nada para ofenderla.

Excepto observarla fijamente durante días.

Su intriga fue más grande que su orgullo.

- Mi despacho está por allí.

* * *

- ¿Qué le pasa conmigo?

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Melange mirando con curiosidad el rostro alterado de Ari.

- ¿Le molesta que esté en este cuartel, que distraiga a los otros, o es simplemente una cuestión personal?

- Me temo que no la sigo, Arakawa-san.

- ¡Vamos, no se haga la tonta! – exclamó la aludida, perdiendo definitivamente los papeles. Nunca había sido muy diestra a la hora de controlar su fuerte carácter, y aquella mujer la estaba sacando de quicio - ¡No me ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entré en esta división!

- No sé de que me está hablando.

- Lleva días observándome fijamente, controlando cada cosa que hago. ¿Acaso tiene algún problema conmigo?

- Me temo, Arakawa-san, que está imaginando cosas. Debería controlar su desbordante imaginación.

- ¡No se burle de mí! – gritó Ari, apoyándose bruscamente contra el escritorio.

- Le rogaría que se contenga, Arakawa-san. No me gustaría tener que recordarle que está hablando con un superior.

Ari se mordió el labio, alejándose unos pasos del escritorio. Aquella mujer sin duda tenía un don para ponerla furiosa que no estaba dudando en utilizar.

- En cuanto a sus paranoias, debería vigilarlas. Cuando afirma que sigo cada uno de sus movimientos con lupa supongo que no se ha parado a pesar en que, como una shinigami ajena a la División 13, tengo la obligación de controlar mínimamente su estancia en este cuartel, ¿verdad?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y ambas rivales se observaron meticulosamente.

La expresión de Ari fue tornando lentamente del enfado a la intriga. Su intuición le decía que esa mujer ocultaba algo detrás de esa retahíla de obligaciones institucionales que acababa de soltarle. Si la observaba tanto era por otra cosa, más personal que profesional. Tenía cierta experiencia captando las miradas dirigidas a ella y la de Melange, en contra lo que ella pudiese pensar, no era para nada una fría mirada impersonal e indiferente.

Sus ojos. Los ojos de Melange eran su perdición. Por muy contenidos que fuese sus gestos, sus movimientos o su voz, sus profundas miradas decían a aquel que pusiese atención, mucho más de lo que nunca dirían sus palabras.

Ari esbozó lentamente una sonrisa, creyendo empezar a entender.

A su vez, Melange se quedó helada. ¿Por qué diablos sonreía? En teoría, recibir una reprimenda de un superior no era algo para tomarse a broma. ¿Acaso sabía algo que ella no supiese?

En su mente se desató una guerra.

Por una parte su sentido común, que tan buenos consejos le había dado en el pasado, le gritaba que lo dejase pasar, que la despidiese con fría cortesía y se alejase lo máximo posible de aquella extraña mujer.

Por la otra, su curiosidad, ese espíritu 13 cotilla que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de su carácter, quería… No, _necesitaba_ saber que era lo que pasaba con Arakawa para estar prácticamente riéndose en sus narices.

El dilema duró unos segundos, pero al final, la curiosidad ganó.

Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser una curiosa 13.

- Creo que me he perdido el chiste, Arakawa-san. ¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso?

Ari dudó. Una parte de ella deseaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible y evitarse problemas y complicaciones. Pero también estaba esa otra, que quería plantar cara a aquella snob petulante que no había dejado de observarla durante días, tal vez semanas.

El dilema duró unos segundos, pero al final, el orgullo ganó.

Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser una orgullosa 11.

- Me preguntaba, Melange-fukutaicho, – comenzó Ari con un tono pausado y eligiendo las palabras con cuidado – si acaso a usted le suponen algún problema mis orejas y mi cola.

Melange se la quedó mirando fijamente, notando como se ponía colorada poco a poco. Demonios, ¡no se ruborizaba desde que era una chiquilla! ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas?

- No sé que habrás pensado – dijo, pasando a tutearla en su atropello por contestar – Pero no tengo ningún problema en absoluto con tus…

- ¿Está segura? Créame, no sería la primera mirada que…

- ¡Te lo aseguro, no me molestan para nada! – exclamó Melange, que horrorizada, sentía como perdía poco a poco la compostura.

- ¿Ah, no? La creo, la creo… - la tranquilizó Ari, notando como la sonrisa se extendía por sus labios – Entonces, quizá podría ser que… ¿te gustan?

El silencio era tan espeso y pesado que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Melange se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Ari, que seguía sonriéndole mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su escritorio.

- Yo, yo… - Melange carraspeó, indignada consigo misma al ver como perdía los nervios – Arakawa-san…

- Ari – corrigió la otra, pegándose al borde de la mesa, de tal forma que sólo el escritorio las separaba – No te preocupes, no eres la primera ni serás la última a la que le gustan.

- Pero…

- De hecho, mucha gente me pide tocarlas – comentó Ari con tranquilidad, como si hablase del tiempo, ajena al shock que Melange parecía estar sufriendo – Mira, tócala, verás que suave.

Con una mirada afable, Ari dirigió su cola gatuna hacia la mujer, situándola a la altura de su pecho, rozándola suavemente con el movimiento.

- Yo…

- En serio, no me importa. Además, no muerde – añadió, divertida.

Venciendo a todas esas voces que le gritaban qué demonios estaba haciendo, Melange alzó su mano y rozó muy levemente el suave pelaje, siguiendo su contorno con timidez.

Ari sonrió aún más ampliamente (si es que eso era posible). Esa parte suya incorregiblemente 11 gozaba viendo el poder que tenía sobre aquella digna e inquebrantable mujer. Por otra parte, esa parte suya incorregiblemente 13 le gritaba que no parase ahí, que comprobase hasta donde podría llegar.

- ¿Ves? No pasa nada. De hecho – Ari sorteó el escritorio para situarse enfrente de Melange – Mis orejas son aún más suaves. Mira…

Con un movimiento pausado y lentitud estudiada, Ari tomó las manos de la teniente para alzarlas por encima de su cabeza, provocando aquel roce suave, sutil, que originó en Melange un escalofrío.

- ¿Te gustan?

La mujer ni siquiera podía responder, sorprendida y bloqueada no solo ante el comportamiento de Ari, sino ante su propia reacción que, por inesperada, y sobre todo por demoledora, le estaba provocando temblores de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Ari separó sus manos de las suyas para tomarla por el haori y acercarla a ella un poco más, Melange la miró a la cara con ojos desorbitados. ¿No pretendería…?

Sí, claro que lo pretendía. Esa mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Tenía que salir corriendo, esfumarse de allí y olvidar para siempre aquella situación que era, con diferencia, la más embarazosa de toda su vida. Pero estaba esa otra parte… Sí, esa que no quería apartar las manos de la chica, que no intentaba alejarse de su repentino abrazo.

Ese espíritu 13 que tan pocas veces salía a la luz en ella y que ahora prácticamente le gritaba: "¡Qué demonios, diviértete!"

Tardó unos pocos segundos en decidir dejar de pensar por una vez en su vida y desinhibirse.

Para entonces, Ari ya estaba muy cerca de ella, y tan solo tuvo que dar un pequeño paso para plantar sus labios con fuerza sobre los suyos. El choque las sorprendió a las dos, no solo por su fuerza, si no por el agradable cosquilleo que despertó en ambas de manera instantánea.

Y fue entonces cuando ese choque violento se convirtió en un beso atrevido, profundo, que alimentándose deseo recién surgido en sus cuerpos, las incitó a querer eliminar cualquier distancia existente entre ellas. Fundidas en un estrecho abrazo, con sus labios y sus lenguas peleando en una igualada lucha, las dos sintieron desaparecer todas sus reservas, sus inhibiciones… todo.

Aquí y ahora. Ya se preocuparían de todo lo demás más tarde.

Melange, sintiéndose herida en su orgullo por la comprometida situación en la que Ari la había envuelto hacía tan solo unos minutos, la cogió con fuerza por la cintura, apoyándola en el borde de su escritorio a la vez que, con dificultad, conseguía separar sus labios de los de ella, llevándolos a su cuello, donde procedió a ir mordisqueando cada pequeña y sensible parte de su piel, felicitándose cada vez que de Ari surgía un gemido ahogado.

Ari sonrió ante al ímpetu de la teniente. Tenía agallas, sin duda, y eso le gustaba. Pero parecía que, lamentablemente, nadie había informado a Melange de lo peligroso que era retar así a un 11. Y por eso no pudo dejar de soltar una suave carcajada en el oído de la mujer cuando está lanzó una vehemente exclamación al sentir como su cola subía sinuosamente a lo largo de su pierna derecha, esquivando la tela de su uniforme, ascendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar una de sus zonas favoritas.

Melange se separó un momento de ella, mirándola, mitad enfadada, mitad divertida. Esos ojos, más expresivos que cualquiera de los que Ari hubiese visto en toda su vida, parecían susurrar "Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?"

Cuando noto como las manos de esta se enredaban en su haori, intentando desprenderse de él con rapidez y violencia, Ari supo que aquella no iba a ser una batalla sencilla.

Estupendo. Nada mejor que una buena lucha.

* * *

Cuando Ari Arakawa salió esa noche del cuartel de la División 13, no le cabía ninguna duda de porque Melange era una excelente fukutaicho para esa división.

Sin embargo, había algo que lamentaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer a partir de ahora para escabullirse de sus amigos? Resultaría sospechoso ir a la 13 y ni siquiera pasar a saludarles.

Pensativa, se detuvo un momento para encender un cigarrillo, planeando su estrategia futura, cuando unos pasos detrás suya la sobresaltaron. Una figura se aproximaba hacia ella, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Cuando finalmente salió de las sombras y pudo ver su rostro, Ari tiró al suelo el cigarro recién encendido, mirando a la mujer que se le aproximaba con una mirada socarrona.

Así que quería venganza, ¿eh? Perfecto. Una 11 jamás se niega a una buena batalla, del tipo que sea.

* * *

Cuando Melange Konoe salió a hurtadillas de su cuartel, se sintió curiosamente aliviada de que una parte de sí misma, esa que la censuraba y mantenía siempre el control hubiese desaparecido o, al menos, se hubiese atenuado lo suficiente como para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando por fin alcanzó su objetivo y vio el gesto orgulloso de Ari, Melange sonrió peligrosamente, satisfecha por lo que esa mirada brillante implicaba.

Así que quería más, ¿eh? Perfecto. Una 13 jamás se niega a un poco de diversión, del tipo que sea.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Bueno, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Aqui está el fic yuri que prometí para que los niños de la Divi también estén contentos y felices. Me ha salido un poco OCC, pero bueno, no sabeis lo dificil que es coger a dos personajes como Ari y Meli y ponerlos en una tesitura, mi imaginación está que echa humo!! Y encima Ari es una neko-girl, osea, que he tenido que freir neuronas por un tuvo para aprovechar el recurso. Juro por mi madre que jamás volveré a escribir algo como: "Tocala, veras que suave." Mi agudizado sentido del doble-sentido a estado a punto de estallar xDDD  
Espero que a Kage le guste (y que no se me muera de una hemorragia nasal) y por supuesto, que les guste a sus protas (y que me perdonen por hacerles esto, espero que yaoi anterior las compense un poco). Ahora si que me voy a dormir, que va siendo hora. Besazos!!_

**_Ela :)_**


	3. Fight the good fight

_**Disclaimer: **Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:** Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes pertenecientes a la serie de 'El cuarto oscuro' de la División 13 del Sereitei. En ellas habrá profusión de **shonen ai, shojo ai, yaoi, yuri, lime, lemmon y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra y suene poco decente**. Asi que si no les gusta alguno (o ninguno) de estos contenidos, mejor no sigan leyendo. Si quieres saber más sobre el BSPverso, sobre la Division 13 o sobre El cuarto oscuro... __ Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

* * *

**FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT**

El amor es lucha.

Lucha contra la soledad. Lucha contra todo lo racional que tu cerebro intente decirte para desoír los disparatados deseos de tu corazón. Lucha contra la sociedad, en ocasiones, hasta contra ti mismo.

Sobre todo, es una lucha contra la otra persona.

Los dos eran unos grandes luchadores; y, si creyesen en bobadas como el destino o la providencia, habrían pensado que siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, lo primero que ella pensó cuando le vio fue en cómo demonios se las apañaban sus superiores para arrastrar dentro de la división a la peor calaña de cada esquina.

Y lo primero que pensó él cuando la vio, fue en que clase de club exclusivo para pijos pudientes se acababa de meter y en como demonios iba a sobrevivir en la división sin asfixiarse con su enorme ego ocupando todo el espacio.

Sus miradas desafiantes se cruzaron durante un solo instante, pero ya entonces luchaban.

Durante las semanas, los meses y los años siguientes, jamás han dejado de hacerlo.

Al principio, ella jamás dejaba escapar la ocasión para hacer sobre él algún comentario hiriente a la vez que arrugaba la nariz, como si su mera presencia perturbase su paz.

Él, en su habitual estilo directo y contundente, no dudaba en retarla, ya fuese en combate o en alguna competición absurda, para demostrarle que cualquier cosa que ella hiciese, él podía hacerla mucho mejor; porque ser de la nobleza no significa ser mejor que los demás, solo mentirse creyéndolo así.

Mizu, que había tomado al chico bajo su tutela desde que ingresase en la División 13, y Manta, que era la persona más cercana a la chica por todo lo que habían vivido juntos en su momento, intentaban tranquilizar a los dos bandos de aquella guerrilla, aunque se veían incapaces de frenar sus temperamentos.

Quizá porque sus propios caracteres pacíficos no les permitían comprender que los luchadores como ellos necesitan pelear y dejarse cicatrices tan profundas que ni el paso del tiempo pudiese borrar de su piel y de su mente a la otra persona.

Con el transcurso de los días, dejaron de luchar el uno contra el otro para hacerlo contra sus enemigos comunes.

Luchaban contra el inesperado escalofrío que les recorría cuando un simple roce accidental del otro les quemaba la piel como si estuviesen hechos de fuego. Luchaban contra la angustia que les invadía al saber al otro en peligro sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Luchaban contra los sentimientos que les atenazaban cuando se quedaban a solas y sabían que aunque lo que más deseaban era algo del otro, ya fuese una palabra, o una caricia, o un simple beso, tendría ese sabor a prohibido y a error que solo los llevaría a ambos por un camino de problemas y de guerras que incluso ellos veían difíciles de afrontar.

Aunque no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de que luchando juntos, espalda contra espalda, cualquier rival vería extinguirse sus oportunidades de vencer como una llama apagada por la lluvia. Que la sociedad, las tradiciones o las normas impuestas no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra aquel frente común: infranqueable, inquebrantable y, por encima de todo, unido.

Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar, y aún siguen luchando el uno contra el otro en una guerra en la que nunca hay vencidos.

Cuando ella clava con rabia sus uñas en su espalda, surcando su espalda de finas líneas color sangre. Cuando él sostiene sus muñecas, inmovilizándola, derrumbando sus barreras y su orgullo bajo caricias lentas y tortuosas. Cuando, el uno sobre el otro, se miran a los ojos igual que le día que se conocieron y se siguen desafiando con la mirada.

Aunque, ahora, los retos impuestos al otro sean sutilmente distintos.

Kage y Melange. Melange y Kage.

Incluso sus nombres luchan por ser los primeros.

Al menos, ellos se dieron cuenta de cual era la pelea correcta en la que debían luchar.

Hasta su último aliento.

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Ya tocaba un fic het sobre la parejita más canon de la División 13. No puedo contar mucho más: tenía un fic pendiente de estos dos desde hacía meses, y oyendo la cancion Fight the good fight de Triumph (no tiene desperdicio, escuchadla!), me inspiré subidamente y salió esto. Sobre todo he querido incidir un poco en el orgullo y el caracter fuerte de ambos (so passional!) y en algunos de los problemas que tal vez pudieron surgir al ser Melange de clase noble y Kage del Rukongai. No muchos más comentarios, aunque si consultais en mi LJ (cuyo enlace esta en mi perfil) podreís escuchar la canción y conocer un poco más de la historia oculta de los miembros de la Division 13 del BSP, jejeje. Saludos y gracias por leer!_

**_Ela :)_**


End file.
